El Señor de la Muerte y la Señora de las Tormentas
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Cuando tiene siete años y es abandonado por sus parientes en África, la vida de Harry Potter cambia para siempre cuando se cruza con una niña llamada Ororo Munroe.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Potter-Munroe-Challenge-Harry-Potter-X-Men)

 **Introducción:** ¿Y si Harry conoció a Ororo Munroe cuando ambos se encontraban solos? Por favor, toma nota: este desafío puede tomar lugar en cualquiera de los universos **_X-Men_**.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry debe ser abandonado por/escapar de los Dursley en Africa.

\- Ya sea en Cairo, o en el Serengeti, Harry debe cruzarse con y hacerse amigo de una joven Ororo Munroe.

\- Eventual Harry/Ororo.

 **Recomendado:**

 **-** Harry y Ororo son tanto mutantes como mago/bruja.

\- FemHarry.

\- (Si Harry es SOLO un mago y Ororo es SOLO una mutante) Harry no va a una escuela de magia y en su lugar aprende como usar su magia de forma única por practicar en solitario mientras Ororo aprende como controlar sus habilidades de manipulación climática.

\- Cuando Ororo es adorada como una diosa Harry es venerado como su amante (como mínimo) o otro dios.

* * *

Para Harry Potter su vida se dividía en dos partes, antes y después de conocer a Ororo Munroe.

Para quienes no los conocían esto podía sonar extraño, pero era cierto. Previamente al viaje a Tanzania donde sus familiares, si esa palabra podía aplicarse a sus tíos y primo, lo habían abandonado mientras el guardia del safari estaba distraído, su mundo entero consistía en palizas por parte de su familia, burlas o indiferencia por los vecinos y la sensación de que era un error que no merecía haber nacido por culpa de eventos que no podía controlar.

De hecho, con siete años y solo en la sabana estaba empezando a plantearse si no debería dejarse comer por un animal porque al menos daría algo de valor a su existencia cuando empezó a llover. Dado que un minuto antes el cielo estaba despejado, Harry levanto su cabeza para confirmar que realmente estaba pasando.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Una persona volando entre las nubes tormentosas, las cuales parecían estar siguiendo sus movimientos. Por un segundo Harry no supo como reaccionar antes de sonreír al darse cuenta de que había encontrado otro "anormal" como él y correr tras ella.

Tras diez minutos corriendo entre la hierba húmeda y los charcos embarrados que se formaban bajo sus pies, Harry vio a la figura pararse antes de empezar a bajar lentamente hasta que se poso a unos pocos metros de distancia de su posición, lo que le permitió verla mejor.

Era una niña de piel oscura de aproximadamente su edad con largo pelo blanco, algo que llamo la atención de Harry porque le parecía que era muy joven para tenerlo, y unos ojos también blancos que lo asustaron antes de que se volviesen marrones y le enviasen una mirada curiosa, como si le pareciese extraño verle.

Si Harry hubiese sido Dudley seguramente habría tratado de golpearla, pero Harry sabia perfectamente que atacar a alguien que aparentemente podía crear tormentas no era buena idea, por lo que intento explicarse. Afortunadamente la niña, que descubrió que se llamaba Ororo, sabia como hablar ingles, incluso si lo mezclaba con un lenguaje que ella llamo suajili, y llego a la conclusión de que intentar buscar a su familia era mala idea, por lo que lo llevo a su aldea.

Allí Harry se sintió un poco incomodo, dado que muchos lo miraban y susurraban entre si en un lenguaje que no entendía. Inicialmente creía que era porque su piel era más clara, aunque pronto descubrió que en realidad era porque estaba acompañando a Ororo y no sabían como reaccionar al hecho de que estuviese junto a su "diosa", como una anciana la llamo.

Horas después, una vez que lograron un momento a solas, Ororo le confeso que encontraba la adoración por parte de los lugareños frustrante pero había aceptado el puesto porque no tenia otra explicación para sus poderes. Tras ello Harry le había revelado varias de las cosas raras que pasaban cuando estaba asustado o furioso y ambos habían comenzado una amistad tentativa basada en que ambos podían hacer cosas que otras personas no podían y el hecho de que eran huérfanos.

Tres años más tarde estaban durmiendo juntos, como siempre hacían, y tuvieron un extraño sueño donde un hombre les hablo de una escuela donde podrían aprender como hacer magia, algo que se confirmo cuando despertaron con piedras gravadas con extraños símbolos en sus manos y el mismo hombre apareció en la aldea horas después. Él explico a los ancianos de la tribu que Ororo, a pesar de ser una "diosa", seguía siendo una niña que necesitaba aprender como usar correctamente sus habilidades, por lo que venia a llevarse a ella y a Harry para enseñarles como hacerlo, algo que la mayor parte de los reunidos se negó a creer hasta que este cogió una pequeña piedra y la transformo en un ratón ante sus ojos.

Con su "divinidad" confirmada, el hombre cogió las manos de ambos y desapareció ante los ojos de los vecinos prometiendo que volverían a verles durante el verano. Los tres aparecieron ante un enorme edificio escavado en una montaña que el hombre llamo Uagadou, aunque antes de entrar les pregunto si deseaban saber que estaba pasando realmente.

Tras recibir sus respuestas afirmativas el hombre les hablo sobre el Mundo Mágico y su necesidad de mantenerse ocultos de la gente normal, de los cursos que daban en la escuela y de las cosas que podían hacerse con la magia, pero cuando Ororo le pregunto sobre su poder la única explicación que tenia era que a veces nacían muggles que podían hacer cosas que parecían magia pero no lo eran, por lo que lo mismo podría estar pasando en su caso.

Una vez que entraron lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la enfermería, dado que como la escuela acogía aprendices de todo el continente era protocolo habitual un examen medico para asegurar que no portasen nada infeccioso de forma que pudiesen curarles antes de que se extendiese. Ororo recibió el visto bueno casi de inmediato, pero cuando el doctor examino a Harry descubrió algo que no debía estar en su frente, lo que les llevo a llamar a otro profesional para extraerlo y a mucho más papeleo que rellenar para el director de la escuela.

La razón de esto era que el parásito bloqueaba una habilidad de naturaleza semejante a la de Ororo, aunque muy distinta ya que, mientras su amiga podía manipular el clima, él podía manipular almas, tanto las todavía existentes en la Tierra como las que ya habían ido al Otro Lado. Esto naturalmente había dejado al profesorado nervioso, pero tras varios experimentos decidieron dejarlo pasar porque su uso no corrompía su alma y personalidad de la misma forma que la verdadera necromancia haría. Incluso entonces le aconsejaron solo usar su poder cuando fuese necesario y nunca para su propio beneficio.

Los siguientes tres años de estudio se encontraron entre los años más felices de sus vidas, aunque eso cambio a principios del cuarto cuando Harry fue básicamente secuestrado por los británicos para participar en un Torneo escolar conocido por las muertes de muchos de sus participantes. Lo único positivo del asunto fue que Uagadou envió una delegación allí, de la que Ororo formaba parte, y que Harry finalmente pudo confirmar que sus tíos eran unos mentirosos compulsivos.

Ah, y enviar al Infierno donde merecía estar al asesino de sus padres, un Señor Oscuro conocido como Voldemort que prácticamente había ignorado completamente las normas de la naturaleza en sus intentos de hacerse inmortal. Tener su sangre robada para que pudiese recuperar su cuerpo no había sido agradable pero, con Ororo, que había puesto un hechizo localizador en su cuerpo desde que le habían secuestrado para asegurarse de que no lo intentaban otra vez, distrayendo tanto a él como a sus esbirros con sus rayos, Harry pudo usar su poder para cortar la conexión que Voldemort tenia con lo que fuese que usaba para mantener los jirones de su alma vinculados a la Tierra.

Eso había causado un incidente internacional dado que también había matado a todos sus seguidores, pero ni Harry ni Ororo se sentían culpables por lo que obviamente era el resultado de un sistema de seguridad que Voldemort había instalado para asegurarse de que sus siervos no intentaban matarlo. Los británicos no lo habían visto de esa forma, pero como cada gobierno mágico de África estaba cabreado con ellos por el secuestro inicial y la pareja les había mostrado pruebas de lo que había pasado, que los europeos se negaban a aceptar como evidencia simplemente porque ambos carecían de "sangre adecuada", no tuvieron problemas en volver al continente para terminar su educación.

Finalmente se graduaron y volvieron a la aldea, donde fueron sorprendidos por la presencia de alguien que Ororo reconoció como la última persona a la que había robado cuando estaba en Egipto, un hombre calvo que se movía en una silla de ruedas llamado Charles Xavier.

Charles les explico sobre la existencia de mutantes y el prejuicio negativo, ya fuese nacido del miedo o de la envidia, que muchos humanos normales tenían hacia ellos. También les hablo de mutantes que tenían la misma relación con la humanidad antes de revelarles que estaba buscando gente para formar equipos que lidiasen con ambos grupos de una forma que ayudase a integrar ambas partes de la especie humana pacíficamente, incluso si a veces no les quedase otra opción que la violencia.

Irse a América con Charles no había sido fácil, principalmente porque significaba abandonar su antiguo mundo para explorar otro nuevo que no conocían pero también porque Charles tuvo que borrar las memorias de su presencia de todos los habitantes del poblado. Incluso si se hicieron buenos amigos de otras personas reclutadas para los X-Men y se adaptaron relativamente bien a la vida en Estados Unidos, África siempre iba a ser su hogar.

Varios años más tarde se casaron oficialmente, dado que lo habían hecho tras graduarse pero el gobierno americano no reconocía su matrimonio, y todos sus conocidos estuvieron felices por ello. Todos excepto su mentor y líder Charles Xavier, no porque estuviera en contra de la boda sino porque se sentía culpable tras haber manipulado sus vidas por años incluso si el resultado final había sido para mejor.

Gracias a sus poderes Charles recordaba con claridad el día en el que había conocido a Ororo, a quién había ido a buscar personalmente porque Cerebro noto que era una mutante muy poderosa incluso si no había manifestado sus poderes y él sabia que las calles no eran un buen lugar para ella. De hecho, su plan inicial había sido adoptarla y llevársela con él a Estados Unidos para darle un mejor entorno donde crecer cuando el jefe de Ororo, un mutante conocido como el "Rey Sombra", le confronto porque no quería perder a su mejor ladrona.

Dado que el "Rey" también era un telépata, ambos habían luchado mentalmente por horas hasta que Charles expulso su mente de su cuerpo y la envió al plano mental, de donde saldría varias veces a lo largo de los siguientes años buscando venganza. Viendo el cuerpo comatoso de su enemigo y que Ororo había aprovechado para escapar, Charles estaba decidido a continuar buscándola hasta que recibió un mensaje telepático por parte de su versión futura.

Esa había sido la primera vez que recibía información sobre una linea temporal que tenia que ser evitada por el bien de tanto humanos como mutantes, algo desgraciadamente común en los últimos años. También fue cuando se hizo consciente de la existencia de Apocalypse, uno de los primeros mutantes, dado que era el responsable de ese futuro.

Aparentemente Apocalypse se había cruzado con tres hermanos de una familia llamada los Peverell durante la Edad Media y, descubriendo que su linea de sangre tenia potencial para generar mutantes, les había concedido una serie de Reliquias que le permitirían detectar al mejor candidato para ser su Jinete de la Muerte, lo cual hizo en la linea de tiempo original cuando Harry fue asesinado por Voldemort, accidentalmente destruyendo el horrocrux en su cicatriz que bloqueaba sus poderes mutantes, a finales del que debería haber sido su séptimo año de aprendizaje mágico. Esto le había hecho aparecer ante Harry una vez que los Mortífagos abandonaron el claro del bosque donde se encontraba al pensar que estaba muerto y darle su oferta de trabajar para él, usando el hecho de que toda persona que conocía lo había traicionado o abusado de él en algún momento para lograr su aceptación.

Aunque no se sentía bien al respecto, Charles se vio obligado a manipular las mentes de los Dursley para asegurar que abandonaban a Harry cerca de donde Ororo vivía, borrar a distancia las memorias recientes de cada británico que Dumbledore envió en su búsqueda, desviar mentalmente las lechuzas de Hogwarts hasta que Harry fue reclamado por otra escuela donde él y Ororo estudiasen juntos y, sobre todo, asegurarse de que Harry manifestaba sus poderes antes que en la otra linea temporal.

Los sentimientos que ambos sentían entre si, afortunadamente, no eran cosa suya. De acuerdo con las memorias que su versión futura le había enviado Harry y Ororo se habían convertido en pareja cuando él y Apocalypse la encontraron media-muerta tras su graduación como única superviviente de un genocidio étnico y Apocalypse la convirtió en su Jinete del Hambre, así que no tuvo ningún problema en juntarles y dejar que su relación evolucionase de la misma forma que había hecho anteriormente incluso si las circunstancias en las que se habían conocido no eran las mismas.

Por un segundo Charles se pregunto si Harry le compararía con Albus Dumbledore cuando descubriese la verdad, dado que esta saldría por su boca ya estuviese vivo o en su testamento. Después de todo, la primera linea de tiempo había sido provocada por un resultado inesperado de las manipulaciones de Albus y la única razón por la que no se había repetido era porque Charles había decidido involucrarse.

Pronto abandono ese pensamiento. Él solo hizo lo que hizo porque no tenia más opción si deseaba evitar un futuro que nadie debería vivir, mientras Albus seguía su propia interpretación de las palabras de una borracha como si fuese un libro sagrado. Dumbledore consideraba todas sus acciones, incluso las más amorales, como necesarias para conseguir un "Bien Mayor" que no se molestaba en explicar mientras Xavier estaba trabajando activamente para conseguir un "Bien Mayor" claro y se sentía culpable cuando sus acciones hacían daño a otras personas. Por último, Albus Dumbledore no tenia problemas en sacrificar a sus seguidores por sus objetivos mientras Charles Xavier genuinamente se preocupaba por ellos y intentaba que sufriesen el menor daño posible.

Si Harry y Ororo decidían matarlo al descubrir la verdad, Charles Xavier iba a aceptarlo como castigo por sus crímenes. Tal vez, en su lugar, decidían perdonarle una vez que les revelase sus razones para ello, pero Charles sabia que no se merecía su perdón porque jamas se perdonaría esas y otras acciones que había realizado en la búsqueda de sus objetivos. La culpa, sin importar cualquier cosa que hiciese o lograse, le iba a acompañar hasta su muerte y más allá de la misma, ya fuese en el Paraíso que no se consideraba digno de disfrutar o el Infierno que se había ganado con sus pecados, como castigo por todas sus acciones. Después de todo, el camino al Infierno esta pavimentado con buenas intenciones y él se había ganado su lugar allí desde hacia mucho tiempo.


End file.
